Doncella azul
by Martha-Digilove
Summary: Souseiseki estaba enfadada. No podía creer que sus hermanas la hubieran confundido con un chico. Pero tenía claro que la próxima vez que la vieran sería diferente.


_** Autora: No soporte el final de Traumed, por lo que aquí está un poco cambiado. Souseiseki e Hinaichigo siguen vivas, ah, y el capítulo donde todas se van a casa de Kanaria a echarse fotos... quitamos a Souseiseki de ese capítulo de nuestras mentes para poder leer el siguiente fanfic. **_

_** Además, para aquellos que no sepan nada... Rozen Maiden vuelve en julio. Parece ser que adaptarán Tales al Anime. Aunque la noticia del anime está completamente asegurada (con un pequeño tráiler además), el argumento no. **_

_** Dejo de hablar (escribir) y así vosotros leer mi pequeñísima historieta... ¡nos leemos al acabar el fic Desu!**_

* * *

Souseiseki andaba enfadada. Pese a que su padre le había devuelto la vida, pese a que el juego Alicia había acabado, pese a que podía vivir una vida normal... estaba muy enfadada. El motivo había sido un comentario de Kanaria.

Para poder entender esto hay que viajar en el tiempo alrededor de una hora, cuando Souseiseki estaba con su hermana y demás muñecas (menos Suigintou) en casa de Jun y Nori, pasando la tarde en compañía mutua. Se lo estaban pasando muy bien: haciendo dulces con Nori; viendo el detective Kun-kun; chinchando a Jun... pero cuando dejaron todo eso y empezaron a ver una revistas de moda que Nori les había dejado para que las vieran. La muñeca vestida de azul se fijó en un vestidito veraniego azul agua. Cuando hizo el comentario de que le gustaba todas las Rozen Maiden, menos su hermana, la miraron.

― Los niños no llevan vestidos ―dijo Kanaria―. Eso solo es de chicas.

Souseiseki miró a Kanaria muy confundida, sin comprender muy bien que quería decir con aquello.

― Ya, por eso.

― Souseiseki... tu eres un chico, no puedes ponerte un vestido.

Suiseiseki miró a Kanaria. Pero no solo ella opinaba eso, el resto de hermanas también, y seguidamente a su hermana, la cuál de piedra ante el comentario de su hermana mayor. ¿La había llamado chico?

Se bajó del sofá y se dirigió enfadada a la puerta de entrada, donde antes de salir de la casa gritó: ¡Soy una chica!. Después dio un fuerte portazo y se fue de allí, sin miedo a que nadie se fijase en ella o simplemente la vieran. Llegó a su casa pasada media hora, y fue junto a la abuela que estaba decorando un jarrón con unas hermosas flores.

― Buenas... ―dijo sin mucho ánimo la muñeca mientras se sentaba al lado de la anciana y empezaba a ayudarla―. ¿Esta flor es aquí?

― ¿Te sucede algo, Sou-chan? Y si, es así.

Souseiseki la miró. Era la única persona de todas las que conocía que la llamara Sou-chan. Le contó todo lo que le dijo Kanaria, sobre que era un chico, y también la cara de las otras muñecas. Su abuela rió un poco, pero al ver la cara de enfado de su acogida paró. Se levantó y tomó unas telas que tenía guardadas en un pequeño armario.

― Ven, tesoro, que te haré un traje, ¿quieres? No será tan masculino como el que te hizo tu padre, aunque a decir verdad es hermoso.

Souseiseki asintió. Se acercó a la mujer mientras que le tomaba unas medidas, y tras guardar los jarrones y flores, empezaron a hacer el vestido. Souseiseki cortaba, mientras que la abuela hilvanaba lo que sería más tarde un vestido.

-O-

Kanaria, y también las otras, incluidos Jun y Nori estaban un poco pillados. ¿Souseiseki era una chica? Era algo inverosímil... Souseiseki vestía como chico, tenía el pelo relativamente corto, respondía a llamados como kun, y no se quejaba si le llamaban con el artículo masculino.

― Pues es una chica ―sentenció Suiseiseki―. Y no me puedo creer que, siendo todas hermanas, no sepáis que es una chica. Es indignante.

― ¿Qué es indignante?

La voz aquella era de Suigintou, la mayor de todas. Desde que había desaparecido el Juego Alicia, la muñeca había vuelto a ser la que en un principio había sido. Y ahora se la veía mucho más feliz, pues su padre la había hecho completa y además su mediúm, Megu, había sido llamada para ser operada y así curarse. Shinku se tomó la libertad de contar todo lo que había pasado, y después de que le dijera a su hermana mayor lo que había pasado con Souseiseki, la muñeca rió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

― ¿En serio confundisteis a Souseiseki como un chico? Por dios, claramente es una chica, con solo mirarla se nota.

Shinku no le dio la razón, o al menos, no toda. Jun sacó una foto de su cartera, una en la que salía con todas las muñecas, Tomoe y su hermana.

― Es que... es confuso...

-O-

― ¡Se acabó! ―dijo la muñeca.

― Anda, ven que te voy a ayudar a cambiarte.

Después de una tarde entera de trabajo, al fin lograron conseguir acabar el nuevo vestido de Souseiseki. Era un vestido estilo siglo XVI, con el mismo azul que su traje original, y también con adornos en otros tonos del azul. Tenía una contextura parecida a la de Suiseiseki, pero el suyo tenía la falda algo más corta y con el final con un bordado azul marino. La anciana sacó una pinza muy pequeña de su joyero, donde guardaba algunas de las joyas y objetos más importantes, y la puso en el cabello de Souseiseki a modo de tocado en el lado izquierdo del cabello.

― Pareces una muñequita ―dijo la abuela, sin darse cuenta en lo que había dicho.

― Pero si soy una muñeca...

― Perdón, perdón... pero estás muy bien, Sou-chan... hagamos una cosa que se me ha ocurrido... ¿te parece?

-O-

El teléfono de la casa Sakurada sonó entradas las diez de la noche.

― ¿Si?... Ah, hola Souseiseki... ¿este fin de semana?... claro, seguro que tus hermanas aceptan encantadas.

― ¿Quién era? ―preguntó Jun al entrar al salón.

― Souseiseki, los ancianos van a ver a su sobrino a Okinawa y se viene aquí todo el fin de semana.

Suiseiseki sonrió al escuchar salir aquello de los labios de Nori. Un fin de semana entero con su hermana después de tanto tiempo era lo que necesitaban ambas.

-O-

El siguiente fin de semana llegó muy rápido. A las ocho y media de la mañana Souseiseki ya había llegado. En su caja llevaba más de una muda de ropa. La anciana había encontrado un nuevo jobi. Hacerle ropa a la Rozen Maiden. Al entrar en la casa notó enseguida la extraña situación que había entre sus hermanas y ella, exceptuando a Suiseiseki.

― Espero no ser una molestia ―dijo la muñeca del sombrero.

― No lo eres, Souseiseki, es más, estamos muy felices de que estés con nosotras. Y como eres la invitada... tu dirás que almorzaremos hoy.

Souseiseki lo tenía claro, hamburguesa con flor de huevo. La mejor comida que hacía Nori era esa.

Salieron todas al jardín a jugar. Como había empezado la calor, Jun decidió montar la pequeña piscina inflable que tenía desde que era pequeño. Apenas le llegaba el agua por las rodillas, pero era muy refrescante.

― Eso no vale chibi-humano. Nosotras no podemos bañarnos y estamos muertas de calor ―dijo Suiseiseki―. Ojalá pudiera estar tan tranquila como tu.

Jun miró a Suiseiseki. Ella tan cascarrabias como siempre. Nori encontró una rápida solución. Buscó en el trastero unas pistolas de agua muy pequeñas, cuales usaban cuando ella y su hermano eran muy pequeños. Eran del tamaño perfecto de las muñecas. En cuanto se las dio, un sin fin de chorros de agua empezaron a brotar de todos lados, mientras que se notaba el frescor que la tarde les estaba emitiendo.

― Será mejor guardar ya todo esto. Entrad a casa mientras que Nori y yo quitamos la piscina ―anunció Jun.

Souseiseki vió su oportunidad. La anciana le había dicho que se manchara la ropa a caso hecho, pero que pareciera un accidente. Así, mientras que su ropa se lavaba, ella podía ponerse una de las mudas que le había echo. Cuando vio que el agua empezaba a caer, mojar el suelo y crear barro, hizo como Kanaria y se acercó al borde, donde hizo un traspiés muy creíble cayendo al barro. El resultado fue que tenía barro hasta en el cabello.

Tras que todos gritaran su nombre, Nori la cogió y la acompañó al baño para que se lavase mientras ella le lavaba la ropa. Souseiseki hizo lo dicho, y cuando estaba lista, salió en busca de su maleta, la abrió y sacó el primer vestido que la abuela le hizo.

― ¿Souseiseki no tarda demasiado? ―preguntó Shinku.

― Ya estoy aquí ―anunció la antes nombrada.

Cuando todos la vieron, tan reluciente y linda, no podían creer que era la misma Souseiseki que un rato antes se había caído al barro.

― ¿Os ha comido la lengua Barashirou o qué? ―preguntó.

― ¿Y ese traje? ―preguntó Suiseiseki.

― Me lo hizo la anciana. Y tengo muchos más. ¿A qué es mono?

Souseiseki dio una vuelta sobre si misma, captando más la atención de las demás muñecas.

― Estás muy linda, Souseiseki. ―dijo Shinku con una sonrisa.

Había puesto una entonación especial en la letra a de la palabra linda. Algo que todas entendieron a la perfección.

-O-

* * *

_**Autora: Sí, ya estoy yo dando la brasa de nuevo (?). ¿Qué os ha parecido? Por favor, los tomatazos en la cara no, que duelen.**_

_**Ahora en serio. Hice este fic porque una amiga mía y yo solemos pelear por si Sou-chan es chica o chico. Ella sigue en su mala teoría de que es chico... pero por otra parte también lo hice por la indignación que cogí al ver que en todas (o casi todas) las imágenes de este hermoso anime ponen a mi muñeca preferida como un chico. A ver, si es chica... no lo entiendo... sinceramente. O no se vieron bien el anime o tienen la mente algo rara.**_

_**Bueno, espero que este fic llame la atención. No he encontrado ningún fanfic bueno de este anime en español, y todos los que llevo leídos están en inglés (santo traductor... ok, no. Uso el diccionario para algunas palabras). Pero... bueno, algo es algo. El mío tampoco es una joya de la literatura de esta página, pero según mi criterio supera a otros. Si alguien conoce un buen fic de este anime en español que me lo diga, aunque no esté en Fanfiction**_


End file.
